Zoo Love
by Riuki Double Moca Whammy
Summary: bagaimana jika naru dan sasu menjadi pasang kekasih rahasia? RNR! pls dont flame


**Zoo Love**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T – M (what!)**

**DISKALIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO – NARUTO**

**AUTHOR © Riuki Double Moca Whammy.**

**Warning : Romance, Typo(s), Friendship, Garing, Mungkin Ada OCC, Udah Yaoi, Lemon pula *apahubungannya?* . **

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**.**

**Masih Aman Untuk Anak Anak Tapi Tidak Buat Anak Berumur 13 kebawah.**

**Hanya 13 Sampai 13+**

**Tapi Jika sudah berganti Rate.**

**Tombol Back Siap Untuk ditekan.**

**.**

**Masih berani dan nekat?**

**Tanggung Sendiri, Akibatnya.**

**Jangan Salahin, Author Nantinya. Salah Dirimu, kenapa kau masih nekat baca, hayo?**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**Its my first Yaoi/lemon.**

**I don't why I want to make Yaoi. Eh? hehe forget that!**

**.**

**Gomenesai, If not hot!**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

**.**

**RnR?**

**.**

"Teme, kita jadi tidak ke kebun binatang?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Dan berjalan menuju rambut pirang itu dengan gaya _cool _nya.

"kapan kau pernah berkata itu?" tanyanya.

"lah? Bukan aku, tapi kau lah." jawab Naruto dengan muka kecut.

"begitukah?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ck! Ayo! Jangan banyak bicara, aku sudah lama tidak ke kebun binatang." ujar Naruto kesal sambil menarik Sasuke kedalam mobil milik sang pirang itu.

Sasuke hanya diam. Apakah kalian tau? Mereka melakukan hubungan rahasia alias pacaran atau kekasih secara rahasia tak ada seorang pun tau soal ini, ok BTS!. Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat Naruto menghentakan kaki kirinya pelan, kepala yang diangukannya dengan kecil, dan headsheet yang bertenger dikedua kupingnya.

Sang sopir atau alias Anko supir pribadi Naruto, melihat dari Spion mobil yang berada didalam itu *ga tau apa nama spion didalam mobil itu*. Anko curiga dengan majikannya dan temannya itu. Toh dia juga ga ada urusan buat itu? Dia hanya sebagai sopir pribadi bukan bodyguardnya.

.

.

Sesampai dikebun binatang. Anko turun terlebih dahulu, untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto. Naruto turun dan melepas headsheetnya. Anko menuju samping kiri mobil untuk membukakan kepada sang raven itu. Sang raven turun dan tersenyum lembut kepada Anko, Anko pun ikut tersenyum untuk membalasnya. Anko menuju Naruto.

"Tuan? Kapan anda mau saya jemput?" Tanya Anko lembut.

"mungkin saya akan menelpon mu saja." jawab Naruto.

"haik! Saya permisi dulu." kata Anko.

Anko pun masuk kedalam mobil, dan memastikan semua sudah terkunci dengan rapat. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"teme, ayo!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"hnn." jawab Sasuke malas

Saat mereka berdua masuk kekebun binatang. Naruto terpaku atas binatang-binatang yang ada. Sasuke hanya terdiam, tapi dalam hatinya ia tak betah, toh itu juga kata-kata dia mau ngajak si Dobe itu ke kebun binatang? Siapa suruh lupa?. Naruto berkeliling di kebun binatang itu tidak lupa kekasihnya yang setia disisinya untuk menemaninya. Sasuke mempunyai suatu ide untuk menguji keberanian sang kekasihnya itu.

"hey, Dobe?" kata Sasuke.

"iya." jawab Naruto sambil menoleh ke Sasuke.

"mau ke tempat Reptile, tidak?" tawar Sasuke.

"ha? Reptile?" jawab Naruto tak paham.

"disana ada binatang bagus, loh!" bisik Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, Dan menoleh ke Sasuke.

"kayanya bagus tuh, kalau gitu ayo!" jawab naruto semangat dan menarik sang raven itu (lagi).

_**Reptile zoo.**_

"teme, kok tempatnya gelap sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"memang gelap kok." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Sekilas ada cahaya-cahaya yang menobros melewati cela-cela. Naruto terdiam ada sesuatu yang berada di dinding atau balik kaca itu. Naruto menuju ke sana. Sasuke pun tersenyum menyerangi. Baru saja Naruto melihatnya, Naruto terkejut dan berteriak.

"W-WHAA! ULAR!" teriak Naruto. yup begitulah teriakannya.

Naruto pun mundur beberapa langkah, tapi dihadang pria raven itu.

"mau kemana? Katanya kamu mau kesini?" tanyanya.

"t-tapi? kau tidak bilang kalau reptile itu tempat para ular!" teriak naruto.

"kau tak bilang. Maka aku tak memberi tahu." jawab Sasuke santai.

"ergh… Teme? Ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini." Ujar Naruto takut.

"kok gitu? Ya sudahlah kau benar-benar pengecut, Dobe." ucap Sasuke menghela nafas.

"aku kan hanya takut dengan ular, teme!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"kalau begitu kita lanjutkan" ucap Sasuke.

"t-tapi?" tanya Naruto.

"kau mau jalan atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia hanya pasrah dengan kekasihnya. itu pasti menyebalkan, bukan?. Naruto tak ingin melihat kanan-kiri lagi. Ia takut ketemu reptile yang menakutkan lagi. Mereka pun keluar dari _reptile zoo _itu. Naruto bernafas lega.

"teme, kita makan yuk." ajak Naruto dengan bunyi perut yang berisaratkan untuk makan.

"hnn" jawab Sasuke malas.

_**Restorant zoo.**_

"ramai~" ucap Naruto.

"kita cari tempat yang kosong." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

Tak butuh 1 jam mereka menemukan meja kosong. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan. Sasuke memanggil pelayan Resto itu.

"pesan apa tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"hmm… saya steak beef saja." ujar Sasuke.

"kalau aku spageti deh" ucap Naruto.

"baik, minumnya?" jawab Pelayan itu sambil menulis.

"milk sheak coklat" ujar Naruto.

"hnn… ice cream coca cola." Ucap Sasuke.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar." ucap Pelayan itu sambil mengambil menu.

Pelayan itu pun pergi.

"tumben?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke pun mengangkat alisnya tak paham maksud sang pirang itu.

"maksud?" tanya Sasuke.

"tumben, kau tak pesan kopi?" tanya Naruto memperjelas.

"apakah kau bego? Apa pura-pura bego sih?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"eh?" Naruto binggung.

"aku tadi pesan steak beef, ga mungkin minumnya kopi, kan? Huh… Dasar." ujar Sasuke kesal.

"m-maaf sasu-kun, aku lupa." Jawab Naruto, mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan cengirang khasnya.

"ha~ sudalah." ucap Sasuke.

"kalian disini juga rupanya?" ujar seseorang dibelakang kursi naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh.

"Sh-Shika!" teriak Naruto kaget, ia tak tau sahabatnya akan kesini.

"jangan lupain aku donk!" ujar perempuan berkuncir dua.

"temari?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kalian kencan ya?" tanya Naruto.

"pasti." Jawab Temari semangat.

"kalian?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"kami sedang bphh!" protes Naruto karena Sasuke mendekap mulutnya.

"kami sedang jalan jalan saja kok." Ujar Sasuke santai tapi hatinya ingin ngejitak Naruto. untung tidak keceplosan. Coba kalau keceplosan? Urusan bisa gawat tuh.

"oh." Shikamaru hanya ber'oh'ria. Shikamaru dan temari kembali beraktifas makannya yang terstop. Naruto menoleh ke Sasuke.

"kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"apakah kau tak ingat?" tanya Sasuke.

"eh?" Naruto binggung.

"kita ini sepasang kekasih rahasia." bisik Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar.

Naruto menyengir seketika.

"m-maaf untung tak keceplosaan." ujar Naruto bersalah.

"tak apa." Kata Sasuke.

Pelayan pun datang.

"maaf menunggu lama." ucap Pelayan itu dan menaruh spageti, steak beef, milk sheak, dan coca cola susu diatas meja mereka.

"selamat menikmati." ucap Pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu pun pergi.

"ayo makan!" ucap Naruto semangat.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"selamat makan." ujar Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"mbhhh… bhmmm… mbbbhmm, hmmbb?" ucap Naruto dengan spageti penuh dimulutnya.

"telan dulu sebelum ngomong, dobe. Kebiasaan" kata Sasuke.

Naruto pun menelan semuanya yang berada dimulutnya.

"ah! Oh iya habis ini aku mau naik zebra, boleh ya?" tanyanya kepada sang kekasih.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, lalu mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum. tanpa di sengaja Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke sampai senangnya. Sasuke blush seketika saat mengunyah.

"Teme? Kau tak apa kan? Wajah mu merah?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"t-tidak" jawab Sasuke malu. Ia pun nunduk dan memakan steak beefnya.

"oh, baiklah." ucap Naruto.

"kita duluan dulu, ya. Sasu-kun? Naru-kun?" ucap Temari.

"kita duluan ya, sob." ujar Shikamaru.

"iya." Jawab Naruto sambil kasih jempol.

"hnnn." Jawab Sasuke malas.

"Sasu-kun~" panggil seseorang.

Sasuke tersedak ketika ia makan. Ia pun meminum ice cream coca-cola'nya cepat-cepat. Sesudah selesai ia pun menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto masih memakan spagetinya sambil menoleh kearah Sakura, dan menelan spagetinya. Sakura tersenyum dan menyapa keduanya. Ia pun duduk disamping Sasuke. Sasuke merasa Kencannya diluar rencana. Ia tak mau ada yang menganggunya saat situasi sedang kencan begini. Kalian pasti begitu juga kan?.

"kau disini juga Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk dan menoleh ke Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

"apa?" tanya Sasuke judes.

"abis ini kita pergi berdua, yuk~" ajak Sakura.

"aku?" tanya Naruto.

"kau sendiri saja, sana!"usir Sakura.

Naruto sakit hati jika digituin dan kekasihnya direbut oleh sang iblis berambut pink itu. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Dan berucap,

"ya sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu ya. Teme, Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto sakit hati.

Ia pun pergi kekasir untuk membayar dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke yang merasa bersalah atas kepergian sang kekasih pun menoleh ke Sakura dengan amarah.

"kenapa kau mengusirnya?" tanya sasuke penuh penekanan.

"aku ingin kita hanya berdua, Sasu-kun~" ujar Sakura dan memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke.

"aku mau pergi juga." Ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit.

"tapi?" tanya Sakura.

"awas! Aku mau lewat!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Sakura pasrah dan memberi jalan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke pergi kekasir untuk membayar tapi kasir itu malah menggeleng.

"tuan, sudah dibayarkan oleh anak tadi." Ujar Sang kasir.

Sasuke bengong. Ia cepat cepat berterima kasih kepada sang kasir lalu lekas pergi dari sana tapi Sakura sudah mengejarnya. Sasuke sembunyi di belakang pohon. Sakura celingkukan dan memilih jalan kiri karena instingnya Sasuke berlari kearah kiri. Sasuke bernafas lega. Tapi ia belum selesai, ia harus mencari sang kekasihnya terlebih dahulu. Sesekali ia berlari dan celingkukan dikerumunan orang, tapi nihil hasilnya. Ia hanya bisa berfikir. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"mencariku, Teme?" tanya Naruto sembari menepuk pundak sang kekasih.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia tersenyum lega.

"iya, aku mencarimu." Jawab Sasuke senang.

"kenapa kau tidak dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"aku tak mau kencan kita diganggu, naruto. kau terlalu polos, dan semua orang boleh bergabung. Tanpa memikirkan kencan kita." Jawab Sasuke.

"hehe, ya maaf." Ujar Naruto cengengesan.

"sebagai ganti ruginya." Ucap Sasuke.

"ganti rugi ap- ? Hey!" belum saja Naruto meneruskan kata-katanya, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh sang raven, eh salah, maksudnya sang kekasihnya itu.

"ganti ruginya apa sih? Dan kenapa aku ditarik seperti ini? Aku kan bisa jalan sendiri. Ha~ aneh." batin Naruto.

"hehe. Rencana sedikit berhasil disini." batin Sasuke

Sasuke Check In hotel Zoo, dan menggambil kunci hotelnya. Ia pun menarik Naruto cepat-cepat. Sesudah sampai, ia membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. Ya… kamar yang dipilih Sasuke itu kamar paling pojok nan sepi lagi. Ia pun masuk dan menarik Naruto yang bingung. Sasuke cepat cepat mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia pun melirik sang kekasihnya dengan tatapan nafsu *plak* salah! Maksudnya tatapan misteri. Naruto yang tak tau apa yang akan terjadi, hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah.

Tak disengaja ataupun disengaja oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mendorong kekasihnya, sampai ia terjatuh diatas kasur. Sasuke menimpa Naruto diatas tubuh Naruto. Naruto menatap sang kekasihnya itu. Sasuke menyerangi, setelah itu Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto.

"mhm.. " dia mendesah perlahan saat Sasuke berhasil menembus pertahanan Naruto.

Sementara tangan Sasuke sudah bergerilnya melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja Naruto, masih dengan ciumannya. setelah terlepas, Sasu memilit nipple-Naru dengan tangan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa kehabisan oksigen pun melepas ciumnya. Namun Sasuke menyerang leher milik Naruto. Sasuke menjilati sudut-sudut leher Naruto, tak lupa ia mengigitnya untuk menemukan titik sensitifnya.

"enghh… Sasuukeeh~" desah Naruto saat Sasuke menemukan titik senstifnya. Ia membuat kiss-mark untuk mengklaim kalau Naruto adalah miliknya.

Diturunkan jilatannya, sampai kedada Naruto. ia pun mencium dada Naruto. Sasuke mengulum nipple-nya Naruto seperti bayi yang menyusu.

"ahh… Sasukeh, jaangaan mmengodakuuh~" erangnya ketika Sasuke hanya menusuk-menusuk ujung kejantannya dibalik celana jeansnya.

"khe… khe… khe… ganti rugimu akan lebih, my sweety~" ujar Sasuke

Wajahnya Naruto memerah, matanya sayu, tubuh penuh peluh. Siapa yang tak tahan melihat posisi sexy-nya ini? Sasuke segera mepelas kancing celana Naruto dan menurunkannya berserta _kawan-kawannya_. Sasuk melihat _little-Naru _sudah berdiri tegak bak tiang bendera berwarna merah dengan cairan _precum _di ujungnya.

"j-jangan melihatnya seperti itu, Sasukeh~" ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"dia mempesona. Layaknya dirimu." Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto.

Kemudian Sasuke mengulum telinga Naruto yang sudah semerah tomat itu. Dan tangan kanan Sasuke meremas pelan _penis_ Naruto.

"Sasuh~" ucap Naruto terengah.

"terus. Panggil namaku" bisik Sasuke

Lalu, kejantanan itu sudah Sasuke raup bulat-bulat ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke mengulum seperti lollipop.

"Ssaasukeeh~ aakuuh mau cumm~"

-_**CROOT**_-

Cairan kental yang manis membasahi ronga-ronga mulut dan kerongkongan Sasu. Cepat-cepat ia meminumnya.

"kau manis, baby." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto _blushing _hebat.

"mau dilanjutkan?" tanya sasuke.

"i-iya." Jawab Naruto malu.

"kita pemanasan dulu. Kulum jariku." Titah Sasuke.

Naruto langsung mengulum jari Sasuke. Sasuke membayangkan kalau jarinya itu kejantanannya. Enak.

"sudah." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik jarinya. Sasuke langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk mengambil posisi 69 derajat. Tanpa Sasuke suruh. Naruto sudah mengulumnya.

"tak sabaran~" ujar Sasuke

Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke _anus _Naruto.

"AKH! S-sakit!" jerit Naruto.

"tenanglah, kulum saja lolipopmu. Ini hanya sebentar." Langsung saja Naruto mengulum _Little_-Sasu. Sasuke terus memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga. Naruto menggerang tertahan namun terus mengulum kejantanan Sasuke.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya mengejang dan terasa enak, seperti ia ke surga entah surga apa. Sasuke menyerangi. Karena Sasuke sudah temui _sweetspot _milik Naruto.

"terusshhh sasukeh~ ah~ enak~" desah Naruto nikmat.

Sasuke langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat melihat Naruto hampir keluar. Kalian tanya Sasuke sudah keluar atau belum? Tentu saja belum. Sasuke itu cassanova yang tidak mudah keluar dulu. Lihatlah raut wajah Naruto yang kecewa.

"uljimma, baby. Setelah ini akan lebih nikmat." Ucap sasuke sembari mengecup bibir Naruto.

"sekarang menungginglah." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto menurutinya untuk menungging, it's doggy style guys!. Sasuke menampar pantat kenyal itu.

"aww! Sakit, teme!" ujar Naruto kesal.

"pemanasan, dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

Langsung saja Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya ke pantat Naruto.

"ARGHH!" jerit Naruto.

Sasuke mendiamkan _Little-Sasu_ agar rubah manisnya beradaptasi dulu.

"move it." Perintah Naru.

Sasuke segera menggenjot kejantanannya in out dengan tempo cepat dan kasar, seperti orang kesetanan.

"Naruto." Sasuke menyebut nama sang kekasih dan terbaring lelah disamping tubuh Naruto yang sudah terlebih dulu ambruk.

"Sasuke." Naruto menyebut nama sang kekasihnya juga.

Setelah itu mereka tertidur dengan berpelukan.

.

.

**Drttt… Drttt… Drttt…**

Naruto pun memuka mata dan mengambil ponselnya diatas meja. Ia pun mengclick tombol _call, _tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"NARUTO! KAMU DIMANA?" teriak suara wanita diseberang telepon.

Naruto yang tadinya setengah mengantuk menjadi tegang.

"a-anu.. saya masih di.. um.. rumah temen.." ujar Naruto bohong.

"aduh.. kau itu.. biar Otou Minato-san menjemputmu, ya Naruto." ucap wanita diseberang telepon.

"rumahnya jauh.. kaa Kushina-san." Ucap Naruto cepat, Sebelum sang kaa-sannya menutupnya.

"baiklah… tapi besok kamu harus pulang, dan kenalkan siapa yang bersamamu." Ujar kaa-sannya.

"h—haik." Ujar Naruto takut.

**Tutt…Tutt... Tuut…**

Sasuke pun menatap Naruto. ternyata Sasuke sejak ponsel Naruto berbunyi, Sasuke sudah duluan bangun. Naruto yang merasa ditatap pun menoleh.

"ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke.

"ah! T-tidak.. hanya saja.. ah! Lupakan, hehe." Ujar Naruto.

"kau yakin." Ujar Sasuke prihatin.

Naruto mengangguk mantap lalu lekas tidur lagi. Sasuke hanya mendengus pasrah, lalu memeluk Naruto.

**THE END—**

(setelah selesai)

Naruto: what!

Sasuke: …?

Moca-san: pasti masalah fic saiia lagi -_-

Naruto: bukan!

Moca-san: lalu?

Naruto: kenapa naik zebranya, ga jadi?

Sasuke: nasi sudah menjadi bubur tak akan kembali, naruto. #bahasanya XP #dichidori

Naruto: ya sudahlah

(author nunjuk Naruto dan membawa papan _**Ciri-Ciri Orang ga Niat Hidup**_ #dirasengan)

Moca-san: maaf kalau ceritanya ga menarik! Lalu ga hot gimana gitu (?)

Naruto: mohon review and don't flame, jika kalian mau selamatkan saya dari potongan gaji #ngelirik Moca-san takut.

Sasuke: jadi ikutin cerita moca-san.. dan ikutin cerita dan aluran kisahnya.

Moca-san, Sasuke, Naruto: arigatou for reading minna!

…_**ARIGATOU…**_

_**Thanks for helping ay-chan (sign: ai selai strawberry.)**_

_**And thanks for review my fic. (jika dikit yang review.) =w=**_

_**~Thanks you~**_

_**Chap1. Just a dream : Mikou_Sayumi_Hitsagi**_

_**And Secret Man.**_

_**Chap1. Bad lucky : Anda tau siapa saya (smirk)**_

_**And Dien Pribadi**_

_**Chap1. : Anda Tau siapa saya (smirk)**_

_**And No neme.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**6/2/2012 **_

_**Maaf ada kesalahan.. karena waktu terbatas.. dan tak bisa check ulang lagi… gomenesai**_

_**.**_

_**I hope you like 3**_


End file.
